


And Then

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, After first movie, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Family, Gen, Jesse alive, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the race wars in the first movie(tfatf) when Brian and Mia are going after Dom, Vince and the others. (There are triggers for drug use)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then

Warning: Mentions of Drug Abuse (Drug abuse is a serious matter and I do not condone it) 

 

Brain and Mia drive in the direction of Dom and the crew, Mia continues to stare at him as if she still can’t believe he is a cop. But at the moment Brian can’t think about that, he’s mentally preparing himself for the worst, the things they taught him in the academy and wondering how Dom will react when he finds out. Thunder starts to rumble and they both look out their windows to see lightening in the distance, little droplets on the windshield turn into large ones continuing to pour down.

“I hope they are smart enough to stop, Mia why don’t you give Dom a call?” Brian says wanting to go faster than 90mph but doesn’t want to spin out.

“He won’t answer,”

“Just try Mia.”

She dials and it rings several times before leaving the answering machine.

“I can’t believe you’re a cop… this whole time you lied through your teeth.”

Brian looks over, silent tears run down her face but he can’t see her eyes and most of her face is hidden in the dark. He looks back at the road and clears his throat… this isn’t what was supposed to happen. He really had himself convinced it wasn’t Dom, after finding the “legal” boxes of dvd players and television sets in the Trans garage he thought for sure that it was them.

And Mia, he looks back at her again.

“I wasn’t lying, everything I did and everything I said was true about us Mia.”

She shakes her head, “How am I supposed to believe you?”

He focuses back to the road but doesn’t answer her, he knows she doesn’t want him to answer.

The lightning and thunder rumbles settle down as they continue toward the crew, loud vibrations sound through the car, he sharply looks at Mia then down at the phone lighting up in her hands. She quickly flicks it open, and answers.

“Dom,”

She’s quiet and has a relieved expression on her face, she looks out her window looking like she wants to have as much privacy on the phone as possible.

“Okay, that’s good. I’ll see you there.”

Its quiet again, Brian can barely make out the low voice.

“No, he’s not coming.”

Brian swallows and tightens his hand on the steering wheel, there’s no way Mia won’t tell her brother. There’s no way he’s going to live through this unless he’s relocated, put under the witness protection program and probably moved to another country and even then Dom will probably find him and bring forth the mighty power of his iron fists to Brian’s face. He can feel it now and almost lets out a whimper.

“I’m not mad, we’ll talk later. Oh and I should be home in about a half an hour…” She pauses and nods, “Yep, okay, bye.” She flips the phone shut and continues to look out the window.

Brian looks over at her, then at the road, then back at her wondering if he should ask… or…

“I won’t tell him Brian as long as you never come around us again. Leave and never come back, I don’t want to see you anymore, in fact I am really ready to just walk the rest of the way home.” She looks over at him with a glare. “Everyone’s at my house except Jesse” She finally says.

He gave her that looks on her face, that look of betrayal, that narrowed look, and it makes him sick seeing her so hurt, that he made her look that way. He understands how she must be feeling but doesn’t say anything more because he truly doesn’t know what else to say without making it hurt more.

It had stopped raining and the sun is barely peeking out of the clouds as he pulls up to the Torreto’s house. Mia gets out slamming the door fast and hard causing Brian to wince, he looks over to see Dom walking out of the house and onto the porch first looking at Mia then at Brian. He’s shocked.

“Mia where’s your car?”

Mia looks over to Brian who is still in the car debating whether to get out and explain to Dom the situation or to do as Mia said, to leave and never come back. To leave and never see these people he started to view as family ever again. His heart starts to pump wildly and he jumps out of the car, fuck it, he never was rational in times like these.

“Brian what happened, Mia did you get in an accident? Will someone say something? If someone doesn’t start saying something…” He doesn’t finish his threat that Brian can tell because he’s paying too much attention to Mia.

“Brian, go. Leave now.” Her voice cracks alittle and some tears start coming down her face.

Dom snaps his head over to Brian and suddenly that threat, the threat about Dom killing him if he hurt Mia comes rushing back to him.

Brian walks over to Mia and grabs her arms, “I’m sorry Mia, I’m so sorry, I never meant for this,” Suddenly he is pulled from Mia and tossed onto the ground.

“Were going inside, now.” Dom barks, and by this time Letty, Vince and Leon are outside as well but soon they are all back inside.

Brian is leaning against a wall in the living room staring at the floor feeling like he did when he was punished as a young child, Mia is sitting on the couch with her hands through her hair bending over, Dom is pacing looking between the two of them while Leon, Letty and Vince are in the doorway for once not sure if they should make snarky remarks.

“How is it that in between the time we left to as of now, which is roughly about four and a half hours, that the two of you managed to be messed up?” Dom asks sounding angry but in there was laced with concern and hurt.

“Yo, I knew this bitch was no good man! Din’t I tell ya?”

“Not now brother,” Dom barks and looks at Letty.

Letty punches Vince then drags him away from the door and into the other room with Leon following suit.

“What?! I’m just sayin!”

“Let’s focus on Jesse,” Leon is heard saying.

Their voices continue to get muffled until all that’s heard is a slam of a door and Mia’s little sniffles.

“Tell me. I’m not asking, I’m telling you to tell me, Mia.” He walks in front of her, “What happened, did he hurt you? What did he do?”

“Nothin Dom,” She says quietly,

“Bullshit!” He yells out and she flinches.

He turns around and Brian can’t bring himself to look at the man, he knew what this job entailed but he never thought he would feel ashamed of himself and not because he got caught but because he let down the people he loves.

A white pain erupts on the side of his face and he hears Mia cry out telling Dom to stop, he’s lifted from the floor and he doesn’t even recall falling. Finally he looks at Dom and can see the pain in his eyes too and decides to make his choice.

“Dom,” He shakes his head and looks up at him then looks down, “I’m a…” He chokes up and feels Dom’s fist tighten around his collar. “Cop.”

Brian whispers out; the side of his face is killing him.

Dom stares at him with wide eyes, Brian can’t be sure if it’s because he didn’t understand what he said or if he understood what he said but didn’t understand it anyway.

“He’s a cop, Dom.” Mia laughs without any joy, “Can you believe it? He’s been undercover, watching us. I’m going to my room and I really don’t want you killing him.” As she walks up the stairs they heard her mumble ‘beat on him all you want,’

Brian takes a deep breath; Dom lets him go and pushes him on the couch. “I’m sorry,” He says.

“Stay.” Dom demands him with a pointed finger and then follows Mia up to her room.

Brian’s animalistic part of the mental mind, was telling him to run for dear life, he saw what Dom did to the man so he couldn’t even fool himself. But Brian couldn’t move, he couldn’t decide if it is the fear or the fact that his sick mental mind actually feels as though he deserves to be beaten. And now that his cover is blown, how can he go back to Tanner and Bilkins? He could lie but…

Dom comes back in the room.

“You know, for a split second I thought Mia wrecked her car then after a couple more seconds I thought you guys were just having a bad day, but after the next couple minutes I started to fear you did something worse,” He stops and notices Brian flinch,

“I wouldn’t ever,”

Dom raises his hand and Brian immediately shuts up. Dom takes in Brians pale shaking form with dark bags under his eyes.

“I never expected it to be this.” Dom spits out then grinds his teeth together breathing heavily through his nose. “I trusted you, we took you in and I- I don’t know what to do? So tell me Brian, if that’s your real name. What are you here for?”

“Dom,” Brian stands up,

“Sit down.” Dom barks and Brian sighs and sits down.

Brian licks his lips, “Nothing Dom, they, the police and the Feds have nothing on you. They sent me undercover to find out if you are the ones hijacking the trucks.”

“And now that you know?”

Brian smiles and laughs, “Know what?”

“About the trucks, Mia told me what happened and what was said.” Dom glares advancing on Brian.

Mia told Dom about how Brian knew about the heist, knew Dom and the crew were doing it. She told him how Brian needed her to find them to warn them about the truckers apparently turning violent. She started to cry by then.

“I didn’t see anything and I don’t recall what Mia said to me,”

Brian shrugs and Dom glares pulling him to his feet.

“Don’t play with me cop! Remember the only one who can stop me from bashing your brains on the wall is upstairs in the shower! You think I should trust you? Why is that, you some bad cop or something? You get turned on messing with people?” Dom punches Brian in the stomach causing him to double over coughing, he tries to recover fast.

Brian punches Dom back in the face, anger suddenly erupting from him.

“You should believe me because I haven’t told them anything about you! I haven’t said a fuckin word! I’ve been leading them onto Tran, I even believed it couldn’t be you because I thought you knew better, I love this family and I love Mia! The Feds, the cops, they don’t have anything on you, the only thing they have is what I say they have.” He fumes and paces back and forth staring down Dom waiting for him to attack or something.

“How am I supposed to know that you have nothing, that you won’t go to them and rat us out?”

A loud screech gets both Dom and Brian to look out the window, Jesse’s car is parked out front and Jesse is walking into the house with Leon, Letty and Vince. They walk into the living room laughing and looking around.

“Jesse,” Dom smiles, “Where ya been man? You can’t just run off like that.” He lightly scolds while patting the jittery Jesse on the back.

“I’m sorry Dom I wasn’t thinkin I got so nervous I just can’t think sometimes, I’m so sorry.” Jesse rants and looks around and spots Brian. “Whoa, what happened to your face man, looks like-?” He looks at Dom slowly putting it together.

“Nothin, Jesse, glad your home.” Dom gives him a half hug.

Letty stomps up the stairs presumably to go get Mia, Vince comes into the room with acouple beers not handing one to Brian.

“Why’s the busta still here Dom?” Vince glares at Brian taking a good look at the black eye then back at Dom, “I like what you did to his pretty face.”

Brian laughs out dryly, “Glad you find me pretty,” He pushes past Vince and goes out onto the porch and doesn’t really feel like hearing Dom’s response or Leon’s laughs or Vince’s insults.

At first he thinks he’s just hearing the buzzing sound but then gets a sick feeling in his stomach as it gets closer and sounds fast approaching, he reaches behind him grabbing the gun strapped to his lower back. Thinking quickly he looks at the front door behind him and closes it shut then gets ready because there is no doubt in his mind that the motorcycles making their way toward the Torreto’s is none other than the Trans. It’s to be expected seeing as how Tran thinks it was Dom who set him up, then Jesse running off with the car. The one that’s now in front of the house, pff it figures.

The motorcyclists come into view with guns drawn and starts shooting up the cars, the house, and the front yard, only after they spot Brian do they start to take aim at him too. He feels himself knocked backwards into the house but regains his balance. He raises his gun and quickly takes aim and fires, one of the motorists falls off the bike and crashes to the ground, he takes aim again and fires at the second man and surprisingly enough takes him down too.

Their motorcycles go out of control and slide to a stop, both men lying still on the ground.

Yelling and hollering are heard in the house but Brian ignores it and goes sprinting to the men on the ground kicking away the guns and checking their pulse.

He stops when he’s checking Trans pulse, feeling a weak pulse, the mans eyes flicker open and Brian stares down at him surprised he’s alive.

“It… was…” Tran struggles for air, blood coming out of his mouth, “…you…” He whispers his last breath; his eyes seem to flicker before dimming.

He takes out his phone and calls for an ambulance then calls Tanner quickly telling him to get down here.

Dom is yelling at Letty and Mia to stay inside, Vince runs up to Brian who is staring at Tran, he has yet to take off their helmets. One of them is already dead.

“Shit dude your bleeding,” Leon says but Brian shakes his head in confusion, he was pretty sure he wasn’t shot.

Vince grimaces “You’ve got one hell of a shot dude,” then looks at the bodies, “Good aim, man.”

“Oh man, oh man, this isn’t good man!” Jesse is freaking out and wringing his hands together, Dom tells him to go inside and take care of the girls which he gladly does.

Dom runs up to Brian holding a towel, “Shit Brian,” Dom is pale and shaking, “Too close,” He’s mumbling to himself and putting pressure on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian pulls himself away from Dom but can’t move because Dom’s holding him still, “Jesus Brian, stop moving, Leon take his gun please, I think he’s going into shock…”

“I’m not hurt, I can’t be hurt?” Brian looks at where Dom is pressing, dark blood is seeping through the towel. He feels dizzy as he watches as Leon takes hold of the gun.

“Bro, let go, it’s okay, let go of the gun man.”

Brian lets go of the gun, his hands shaking bad enough that he probably couldn’t hold onto the gun anymore if he tried anyway. He looks over as he hears Mia yell and come running over with supplies or something.

“Mia go in the house you shouldn’t see this,”

“Dom, I’m training to be a nurse remember?” She growls out, she’s shaking too but is trying hard to think about the situation and what she’s learned.

Sirens are heard in the distance, “You call the cops?” Dom asks them.

“I did,” Brian moans out as he feels Mia trying to stop the bleeding, the pain is there and for a minute he thought he was going crazy, he looks around, “I didn’t think I could bleed this much.” His voice is faint, he feels faint. “I killed them? This is a mess, I killed them?” He’s trying to look around. Dom puts Brians head on his leg while stroking his hair. “So much paperwork,” He whispers.

“You’re gonna be fine Brian.”

Brian laughs then winces, “I thought you’d have wanted me dead, get me outta your hair… oh wait…” Brian feels himself shaking and can’t tell if it’s because he’s laughing or something else, he doesn’t really know why.

Mia looks up at Dom whose trying to smile.

“Brian, calm down and be quiet, you’re making yourself bleed more.” Mia says.

Dom was kneeling beside Brian trying to calm him but then stands up as soon as the cops and ambulances arrive.

Tanner and Bilkins immediately rush over accessing the scene; they notice the dead Asians, the shocked Torettos and Brian… Brian bleeding…

“Medic!” Tanner yells, “Hurry and get him going will you please?”

The paramedics take Brian from Mia and Dom and quickly have him hauled into the ambulance and gone from site, only a puddle of blood on the cement proved Brian had been there. Other police were littering their street, the dead Trans were taken after some pictures and some assessment.

“What happened?” Bilkins asks Dom getting him away from the others and trying to remember that Dom doesn’t know he knows Brian.

Two more police officers come over both taking Jesse and Vince elsewhere for discussion.

Dom begins to tell Bilkins what happened, every now and then turning to see if his sister was alright but then he would continue. Bilkins seen a lot of liars but by the look of things the Torretos aren’t faking this.

Tanner looks over at Leon who still has a hold of Brians gun, “That his?”

Leon looks startled, “Oh… yeah.” He hands it over to Tanner who locks it then puts it in a bag. He glances up at the porch, Letty and Jesse talking to a police officer, or more like Letty raising her voice and Jesse nervously looking around while smoking a cigarette.

“We were inside and Brian was outside, we heard shots fired outside so we stayed inside until we thought it was over. We found Brian…”

Mia stops what she’s saying to the cop who pulled her aside and looks at her shaking bloody hands, a paramedic walks over to her and asks if she’s okay, she nods but the paramedic insists and takes her over to another ambulance that parked in front of the house.

She looks over at Dom from where she’s seated as the paramedic washes off her hands then gives her a small pill, “To calm down,” She nods and says thank you.

“You did really well with that man, are you a nurse?” The paramedic asks and Mia shakes her head.

“I’m going to school to be one, I was just…”

“Doing your best,” The paramedic finishes the sentence for her. “I know this isn’t the time but Samaritan Hospital could use some help, you should try it there, they have great internship programs.” The paramedic smiles and Mia is grateful, feeling relaxed she stands up with the help of the medic and gets inside her house.

By the time the cops leave its well near six o clock in the evening, Tanner and Bilkins nod to the group and leave not taking any one of them in as they first thought they would when Brian called Tanner.

“Their stories all matched up, they were inside and Brian was outside.” Tanner says.

“What if it’s a setup? Why would he be outside and by himself? And what? The Trans just so happen to drive by? For what?”

“We’ll find out from Brian.”

Bilkin growls angrily not liking the situation one bit.

Dom growls angrily not liking the situation one bit.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen; Brian wasn’t supposed to be a cop. He sighs and goes inside and decides to throw away his bloody shirt and pants. He can’t help but think how close it could have been one of them outside, defenseless and shot at. He finds it hard to be angry at Brian now, now that he protected them and now that Johnny and his cousin, Lance, are dead. He would have to visit him.

In the hospital Brian is laying down on the hospital bed, he’s been in for a couple of days, today he’s supposed to be released but he probably won’t get out until… never…. Hospitals are bitches when it comes to letting people go.

“How did you get the bruise on the side of your face O’conner?”

Brian looks over at Tanner, “I got into a fight.”

Brian almost forgot Tanner was there, he was in his suit and probably the one taking him home seeing as there is no one else. No family, his friend Rome is far away, parents are… but Tanner has always been there as soon as he went into his force.

“Oh really, I couldn’t have guessed. Who did it Brian?”

“What? I can’t go to a bar and get into a fight?”

“I know how you fight and you’re a cop, you’re supposed to be working on a case not getting into bar fights, now are you going to stop bullshitting me or is this going to be like pulling teeth? Do I need to remind you that your job is on the line? This case is on the line Brian!”

“Fine Tanner, I ran into a wall, happy now?” Brian snaps sitting up and trying to reach his water. “And this case, it’s not the Torettos, it’s the Trans... or didn’t you figure that out from the guns that they shot with? Those were military issued guns they used, there’s no way they had a license for them!”

Tanner hands it to him and watches the kid before looking out the window.

“You know damn well that it doesn’t mean shit that the Trans shot up the Torreto’s place, it could be a mere coincidence. You expect us to put this all on the Trans, who by the way are dead? You know that we found nothing incriminating on the Trans for the truck hijacking, and the only thing we HAD was a few minor traffic tickets, and even if the guns were illegal it has nothing to do with the hijacking. I know that this has been hard for you and you may even think of the Toretto’s as a family but,”

“Don’t,” Brian interrupts, “that’s not what this is about! I’m trying to do my job and I did! I haven’t found anything on the Torettos and so far it’s only been the Trans that have been acting sketchy! And look what they did! They fucking shot up the Toretto’s house, what if I weren’t there, huh, what if I hadn’t been there?!”

Tanner motions Brian to lower his voice, “Brian,”

The nurse comes in with the surgeon and start talking to Brian about how to take care of the wound and advised for him to take some vacation time to rest, Brian kept his head down knowing full well that time was going to be the last thing he needed to worry about. They give Brian some papers to fill out and then leave.

Tanner walks over to the window, “They really gave you a nice view,” which was a flat out lie. There was no view except the other part of the hospital, he’s on the fourth floor and looking down to the ground he could see big garbage bins with crap surrounding them.

“Heh, yeah, some view.”

Tanner was like the father he never had, he would accept Brian no matter how wrong he messed up and would forgive him all the way. While undercover he began to forget that Tanner was only trying to do his job, not trying to mess with Brian’s life.

“So what happens now?” He was almost afraid to ask.

Tanner stares and sighs, “Well, you’ll get paid leave for a month, you have health benefits so you are taken care of. You took down the Trans using self-defense so you won’t be charged with improper force.”

He could feel it bubbling in his stomach, “But…”

“But you messed up everything with the Torreto Case, Brian.”

Brian clenches the bed sheet, “They don’t know I’m a cop, I can still continue on with the assignment!”

The lie slides easily from his mouth making his heart jump.

“Times up Brian, the Feds don’t want to spend any more money and they don’t have any more time to waste. Look, I tried, but you know how they are.”

“So what now? How are they gonna nab Dom?”

He winces, and Tanner catches it. “Toretto, Brian, is no longer your concern. After your paid leave you will be moved to another assignment, maybe a different department or a transfer would be good for you.”

After Tanner leaves Brian punches his mattress, “Fuck!” He punches the bed again then winces as he pulls the stitches in his shoulder. He swings his legs off the bed and starts to get dressed. He isn’t staying here anymore and he can get home by a taxi or something. He doesn’t need Tanner to bring him home.

He fills out some paperwork and gets a couple prescriptions from the nurse then notices Tanner getting out of the elevator, he ducks behind the hallway wall and waits for Tanner to walk away before walking into the other elevator. It isn’t nice, he knows, but he can’t help but be pissed off. Tanner put it nicely.

Paid leave for a month and then he is basically looking for another area and department to work for because he screwed up. That sounded a lot like the word- FIRED, and maybe a recommendation for his new department boss. He doesn’t feel like venting his anger out on Tanner, who probably did do all he could to make the best out of the situation.

He walks out of the hospital, Tanner was kind enough to bring him an extra shirt, they had to cut the other shirt off but his pants were still good. He looks around and takes out his cell phone and notices a couple missed calls from Mia and Bilkins.

He’s just about ready to call a cab that he had saved to his phone for drunken night emergencies when his eye catches a familiar car. He looks around suddenly paranoid, it couldn’t be. But it is, when he glances back he sees Dom exiting his car and looking around too almost as if wondering if he could trust leaving his car there. As he looks around he spots Brian who is staring wide eyed at him.

“I’ll be damned,” Dom mutters and starts walking over to Brian.

Brian hangs his head and meets Dom halfway.

“They let you out already?”

Brian nods. “Yeah, wasn’t soon enough if you ask me.”

“You have anyone bringing you home?”

Brian’s about to tell him no, but changes his mind and nods his head. “Uh, yeah… I do.”

He looks at his phone and puts it away. He feels tired and just wants to sleep; he doesn’t feel like getting into it with Dom at the moment.

“Oh, family?”

“Huh?”

“The person picking you up?”

“Oh… uh, yeah it’s my cousin.” He clears his throat feeling awkward.

Dom nods, “I’ll wait, we can talk until your cousin picks you up.”

Brian sighs and looks over at Dom, tired and achy while on medications and he still knows Dom is messing with him.

Brian stares at him not sure what to say except shrug.

Dom stares at him for a minute before turning away, “Thanks for taking down the Trans, who knows what could have happened if you didn’t.”

Brian shakes his head, “I was doing my job.”

“Yeah,” Dom looks like he wants to say something but his gaze settles at the bandage showing through the shirt, “How’s your shoulder? You were so out of it man, I’ve never seen you look like that… that could have been Mia, Letty or the guys,”

“It could have been you,” Brian says.

Dom laughs, “Me? Never.”

Brian laughs along. “I thought for sure that I wasn’t hurt I don’t know why.”

“Probably the adrenaline rush,” Dom takes out his phone and stares at it. “Where’s your cousin, Brian?”

“Must be late,” He mumbles, “I’m gonna just walk to the corner store and wait for him, I’ll see you later.”

Brian starts walking away and Dom feels his gut pull.

“Brian,” Brian turns around, his hands in his pockets and his hair messier than usual.

“Yeah?”

“I still have to kill you for making Mia cry so… don’t get yourself killed, okay?”

Brian smiles and nods, then disappearing from Dom’s sight.

Dom frowns and gets back into his car, ever since Brian got shot Doms energy and rage drained from him faster than anything. Suddenly the feelings he got after his father died came back, how easy it is for someone to die. So what if Brians a cop, sure Dom was still mad Brian lied and made Mia cry but he wasn’t as angry as he was before. He still had questions to ask Brian but maybe they could do it without the madness and hassle like before.

He drives down the road going to the corner store to see if Brian is going, he knows the guy doesn’t have a ride, that much he could tell. Cousin? Dom rolls his eyes, what did he think Dom was, an idiot?

He watches as Brian comes out of the corner store with a six pack of Corona and start walking down the sidewalk, probably the direction of where he lives. Dom pulls up beside Brian and rolls down his window.

“They let patients mix medication with alcohol now?”

Brian steps back startled, looking at Dom then laughs, “You realize your house is the other way, right?”

Dom nods, “Get in, fucking idiot.” He mumbles under his breath and feels relief as Brian gets in.

“You don’t have to drive me home.”

“Oh it’s okay, besides I’m only doing this for the Corona.”

“I’m not letting you have the Corona Dom, I bought this for me, I have nothing to do with my time while on ‘vacation’ so I’m going to chill out, get high on meds and drink.”

“Sounds more like a fast road to complete self obliteration,” Dom frowns, if he has anything to say about it he’s not letting that happen, but he doesn’t tell Brian that.

“We all have our vices Dom.”

“Yeah?”

Brian nods and cracks open a Corona bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a pull.

“What did your boss say when he saw you?” Oh no, Dom thought, why did he bring that up? But it just slipped from his mouth… too late now.

Brian didn’t seem to care though, “He was pissed, I didn’t have anything so now all the money they put into the investigation is gone,” he takes a hard swig from his bottle, “and they fired me.” By the end his voice is clipped.

“I didn’t do my job so they fired me and he told me I could move to another department, perhaps get into another field on the force, but I don’t want to do that. I don’t know what to do.” He looks over at Dom but he continues to stare at the road. It feels stuffy in the car, the air is filled with tension. “You can drop me off here.”

Dom ignores him and continues to drive, “So you regret not telling them, or are you going to tell them to keep your job? Sounds like your upset you were fired.”

“You aren’t getting it Dom. I thought it was Tran. It was because I wasted their time and money, never mind that the Trans were doing illegal shit. I honestly believe they have some inside ties, there is no way the shit in their basement wasn’t illegal.” He breaths and runs his hand through his hair. “I regret lying to you guys, I regret taking this case, I regret a lot of things as I’m sure you do. I don’t regret lying to my boss and the Feds. And in the midst of all that went on Dom, I started to appreciate you guys, your’all tight, the barbeques, the parties, the racing, being a family… I couldn’t imagine sending you to Lompoc for life and ruining your family.”

Dom thinks about the barbeque, when Brian told them how his father would call the cops on him whenever he showed.

“Was the story about your father, did he ever,”

“Call the cops, or was that a lie too?”

Dom nods.

“I wish it was,” He’s quiet then lifts his finger to the window, “turn in here, how did you know where my real apartment was?” Brian stares.

Dom frowns at him, “I visited you in the hospital, the nurses were too busy and so I took a sneak peak at your medical file. It had your billing address.”

“Oh that’s… comforting.” Brian gets out and stumbles a little, one beer with some pain meds and he was feeling it, “I feel like a teenage girl ready to lose her virginity.” He cracks up.

“Wow Brian,” Dom’s chuckle is deep, “I learn more and more from you every day.”

He takes the pack of corona from Brians hand before he drops it and follows him to his apartment. It isn’t a bad looking apartment complex, only about a mile or two out from his house. He looks around, a few trees here and there, some people had flower beds dangling from their railing. Brian’s apartment is on the second floor, he fumbles with his keys, his hands shaking.

“I haven’t been here since I met you, I can’t guarantee anything…”

“What’s there to guarantee?”

“Oh I don’t know, slim possibility of dead bodies lying around.” He chuckles and finally gets his door open with the help of Dom.

No bodies, but there is the cold isolated feel that no one has been there. A two cushion couch, the curtains are grey and heavy, no television or radio, there’s a dry smell of cigarettes and a couple of empties lying around.

Dom picks up a can, “Guinness?”

“Well… I am Irish.” Brian laughs and rubs his head then sits on his bed.

Dom laughs and walks into the little kitchenette. Unlike the living room dishes are broken, some blood splattered on the floor the fridge is open but it’s empty and unplugged. Dom takes a step back and looks over to Brian but jumps as he is face to face with Brian who is peering in.

“Oh, I forgot about that.” He frowns and looks around.

What happened? Dom wants to ask but doesn’t. Just because he’s in Brian’s apartment doesn’t mean he can be nosy, he wasn’t raised that way.

“I flipped out,” Brian sighs and looks away, “It’s nothing though, I can’t remember anyway,”

Dom doesn’t know what to say, so he helps Brian pick up the kitchen some then they go back into the living room, each having a beer. It must have been the mixture of alcohol and drugs getting Brian because he wasn’t looking right.

“Dom?” He asks, his eyes are glassy and drooping.

Dom sighs, “Yeah?”

He turns to Brian but the guys passed out, his Corona still hanging from his grip. He takes the bottle and sets it down with his own.

Dom locks up Brians apartment before heading home.

It’s been a couple days since the shooting but still it feels like yesterday, the bullet holes a constant reminder until they are fixed.

Dom walks up to his house, bullet holes all over the paneling, a window that was shattered is now covered with plastic wrap. His heart aches, how close they were, how lucky they were that no one was killed.

He walks in to see the crew sitting in the living room talking. It must be around 10 o’clock, he looks at the microwave then looks back at them, all watching him. He sighs and takes a seat next to Letty and Mia.

“He alright?” Mia asks not sounding upset anymore.

He nods, “Yeah the Buster will be fine. He’s at his apartment passed out…”

Dom looks over at Leon and Vince who were nursing their own Corona’s.

“We have anymore?”

Leon nods, “Yeah,”

Dom goes to the kitchen and gets one then comes back and sits back down.

“You know, maybe there is a car god, bro. Cause none of our cars got shot.”

Suddenly loud thumps down the stairs and into the living room, “That is not true man, my car got hit five times!” Jesse exclaims sounding very upset.

“Well not my car,” Leon barks out laughing.

“Mine neither, yo Jesse, what’dyou do to piss off the car god?” Vince laughs out and clinks his beer glass to Leons.

“Speaking of which we have to get another window, I don’t like our house open like this.” Dom rubs his forehead, Letty rubs his back.

“You know, I thought for sure those cops were gonna be dicks. They weren’t bad.” Letty shrugs.

Jesse snorts, “Prolly cause the one had the hots for you,”

Letty shoots him a look, “He did not!”

“Uh, yeah, he did.” Jesse stands up and imitates the officer from before, widening his stance and putting on his glasses. “ ‘Mam, if you want we can provide security for tonight if you want,’ “

Vince laughs out. “Sounds like an innuendo to me,”

“He really say that?” Leon asks.

“He didn’t say that, did he?” Dom laughs at Jesse then seriously turns to Letty, “Did he?”

Letty smacks his arm, “No! And how would you know Jesse you were too busy freaking out!”

“Well yeah, we were attacked with machine guns, any sane person would freak.” Jesse rolls his eyes.

Mia smiles, “I’m glad were all fine.”

“I don’t know Mia, I think I have a broken heart can you fix it?” Vince has his hand over heart.

Mia scoffs and gets up, “I think two baby aspirin can fix that, I have to go to bed… I’m tired.”

Dom gets up as well and hugs his sister.

“You did good Mia,” Mia holds a little tighter.

“You too.”

Xxxxxx

Dom knocks on Brians door acouple more times. If he wasn’t home he was probably walking somewhere seeing as how ever since he left his house by ambulance acouple days ago his car has been in the driveway. He was just shocked that Brian hasn’t been by to pick it up. He knocks again just to be sure.

“Maybe he isn’t home.” Jesse says smoking a cigarette leaning against his car. He was looking up at Dom from the parking lot.

Dom looks down, “He has to be here, where would he be?”

They look around and see Brian walking towards them with more alcohol, his walking falters when he notices them but he continues like it didn’t happen and smiles. When he reaches them he looks down at the beer, “You guys are just in time.”

“We brought you your car,” Jesse says taking the twenty-four case off Brian’s hands while giving him his car keys. “Dude you planning on drinking this by yourself” Jesse mutters.

Brian thanks Jesse and looks up at Dom, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get inside your apartment, come up and let me in I have to piss.”

Brian shakes his head and lets them inside, his apartment got worse over the few days Dom hadn’t been there. In fact some would call it downright absurd to see how short time could cause devastation when one didn’t clean their mess. It isn’t that Brian is messy, just lately he hasn’t been feeling anything, what’s the point? He sets his keys on his kitchen counter. Jesse looks ready to put the beer in the fridge but stops when he notices it’s unplugged.

“Brian, what’s… whats the point… of a fridge,” He stops to look at Brian, “if you aren’t going to use it?”

Brian shrugs, “Not planning on staying much longer…”

“Where are you-,” Jesse stops short when Dom comes out from the bathroom and standing in front of Brian. Jesse leaves the kitchen and walks over to a corner in the living room looking at albums.

“They give you a lot of these?” Dom shakes the orange pill container, it doesn’t sound full.

Brian snatches it from Dom’s strong hands, “Not enough.”

Dom grabs it back and reads the label, “Vicodin, 20 pills.” He pops the cap and peers in. “Looks like there’s only ten. On the label it says take one a day. Do you realize what you’re doing? Plus all this alcohol, you planning on drinking a twenty-four case on your own?”

“You my father? Jesus Christ Dom get a grip! You were just pissed off at me, punching me in the face for being a cop, I’m not a cop anymore and injured now suddenly you care?” He snarls out.

“You know it’s not like that. You had ten of these suckers in the past three days.”

Dom tries to get a look at Brian’s glassy eyes.

Brian refuses to look at Dom, he doesn’t need to, he can hear the concern, in fact Dom isn’t even bothering to hide his concern in his voice and that alone is freaking him out. The medicine is helping him ‘cope’, the station offered him therapy but that was for weak people who couldn’t handle it. He got shot, big whoop, he just isn’t fond of the constant ache in his shoulder.

Jesse looks up from the music collection he was staring at over in the corner. “Bri you should be careful, my cousin got hooked on those things bad. Full addict, took him years to get straight.”

“Yeah, I know about addiction, thanks though.” Brian sighs and goes to the bathroom.

When he comes out Dom and Jesse is talking then stop and look over, “You want to come to the garage and help us out a little?”

Brian shakes his head. “I’m not feeling too hot.” He takes his shirt and shakes it for exaggeration.

Jesse nods and says goodbye letting himself out, Dom walks over to Brian.

“Listen, I’m giving you one last day to mope around and get drunk and get high. But tomorrow I’m coming back here and dragging your sorry ass to the garage to work on some cars. You aren’t gonna turn into a sellout or loser, you hear me Bri?”

Brian nods. Dom gives his good shoulder a pat then takes off.

Xxxx

Dom goes back to the Garage where Leon and Vince are working on some locals corvette, they wanted a tune-up and new rims and lining on the side. It didn’t take long to finish seeing as how Leon and Vince already got most of it done. They took a small break then dove into more work until it was time to go home.

Dom thought to call Brian just to make sure he is alright but last minute decides against it and puts away his cell phone. He would see Brian tomorrow anyway, and he needed a break.

Letty wakes Dom up with a peck to the mouth,

“You know baby we haven’t done anything since the shooting.” Letty runs her hands down his stomach and down his pelvis. “I’m gonna go crazy soon…” She laughs and licks her lips looking seductively at Dom.

“Oh Letty,” Dom runs his hand through her silky brown hair, “You’re so beautiful.” He kisses her lips which quickly deepens into a breathtaking sucking four minute French kiss.

Dom takes off her shirt and she rips off his pants, as soon as they both have their clothes off they take each other, nothing fancy, nothing crazy like the way they used too. Just plain, quick, sex. Dom doesn’t voice this, but he knows she feels the same as they both breathe heavily lying next to each other.

“I’m gonna take a shower then go visit my mother,” Letty says getting up bare naked and walking into the shower attached to the main bedroom.

Dom watches her go and lets out a long sigh, it started out hot but… he couldn’t get that stupid kid out of his head. He growls. What the hell is wrong with him? Thinking of O’Conner while having sex with his girlfriend… sure he got blow jobs and fucked around in Lompoc but there wasn’t much else to do. He cleans up before getting dressed and going into the downstairs kitchen.

Mia turns around, a pan filled with scrambled eggs in her hand.

“Breakfast is ready.”

Dom puts out the plates for four, Jesse stayed over but Vince went home and Leon went out somewhere for parts or something.

“Oh, put out another plate,” Mia says while pilling some eggs on Doms plate.

He looks at her, “Why?”

“I invited Brian over for breakfast.”

“You invited the buster for breakfast Mia? After what he did to us?” Letty practically yells, she’s dressed but her hair is in a towel.

Jesse comes walking in the same time as she does, “He’s not that bad, Let.” He takes a seat and starts eating his eggs.

Mia looks at Jesse and shakes her head then looks at Dom, “He doesn’t ever learn.”

“Jesse say grace!” Dom barks.

“Grace!” He says with his mouth full.

Dom smiles looking back at Mia but she’s already staring at Letty whose picking at her eggs.

“Brian saved our lives, I’m still pissed off but… I’ll find a way for him to make it up to me.” She smirks.

Letty nods, “Gotcha girly.”

They eat in silence until they hear a couple knocks.

Dom gets up and answers the door finding Brian, his hair is a little wet probably from a shower, he looks sick and pale, probably hung-over.

“Hey, Mia said-,”

“Right right, come in. You feeling alright?”

Brian nods and says hello to everyone when he walks into the kitchen.

“Man you look like shit!” Letty laughs out.

Brian’s smile is paper thin, “Thanks,”

After that the silence in the kitchen is awkward and Brian eats several bites before looking at Mia, “Thanks, this is delicious Mia.”

“Oh well…” She shrugs. “Is it better than my tuna sandwhiches?”

Brian laughs a little, “Nothing beats them.” He takes another forkful of eggs.

Dom watches Brian with concern, he really doesn’t look to hot, he goes to eat more of his eggs and notices Letty watching him. He tilts his head to the side as if to ask what the matter is, she just shakes her head and goes back to eating.

Brian helps Mia out with the dishes as usual and Letty leaves to go to her mothers.

“Thanks Brian,” She says then turns to Dom, “I have to get to class,” Mia tells Dom while running around collecting her things then picking up her purse and bag.

“I should be out around three,”

“Bye Mia,”

“Bye.” Brian says over his shoulder, his hands in the bubbly sink water.

Mia waves and runs out.

Dom looks over at Brian who is back to washing the plates and putting the dishes on the drying rack. Dom takes the dishtowel and dries the plates and puts them away.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on in your head right now?”

Brian looks over, “Huh?”

Dom glares and puts more dishes away, slamming them harder in the cabinet than intended. He looks around just in time to see Brian flinch.

The dishes are done.

“I’m gonna go.” He whispers and winces a little when he accidently knocks into the table.

“No, you’re coming to the garage.”

“I’m not in the mood for this Dom, you aren’t my fucking boss, we aren’t friends, we are nothing, alright? Leave me alone, my job is done and you are still free so just drop it.” Brian storms out of the house shaking.

The nerve of this guy, telling him what to do, who does he think he is? Pff.

Brians hands are shaking so bad that he drops his car keys when he tries to slip the key into the car door.

“Shit.” He bends down and picks up the keys, he looks in his window and jumps back when he sees Dom reflection next to his.

“What the fuck!” Brian turns around, “Jesus Christ Dom, are you fucking kidding me?” 

Dom pushes Brian against the car, he winces as his shoulder hits the door.

“Dom, don’t.”

Dom leans in staring into Brians eyes, “If you think I’m going to let you drive with the way you are right now, you. Are. Crazy.”

Dom takes hold of Brian’s shirt and pulls him back inside the house and gets him to sit in the living room. He leaves for a minute and then comes back with a glass of water.

“You take any medicine today?”

Brian nods.

“How much? Judging by your shaking and twitching I’d say you took more than one.” 

“Dom, don’t,” He whispers and puts his hands in his hair, tears falling, “don’t, I can’t handle this. I’m in so much pain and I can’t think straight when I only take one, what’s the big deal? I’m not addicted it just helps, I feel so good… not right now… I don’t know why.” He looks at his shaking hands and looks up at Dom then stands up and paces alittle. “I felt great but… I took five, I don’t know what I was thinking but I don’t feel good Dom.”

Dom watches Brian his eyes wide.

“Five?” He chokes out, “Are you fucking stupid?”

Brian half laughs half sobs, Dom now notices just how white Brian is, how he is shaking like a leaf.

“Sit down Brian,”

Brian nods and practically falls back into the couch.

Just then Leon comes walking in, Dom doesn’t even recall hearing the front door open. Leon looks at Brian his eyes widen and he shoots Dom a look.

“Brotha you alright?”

“He took five Vicodin, you know anything about medicine?” Dom asks softly.

“Man, call Mia, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Dom wants to smack himself, duh, why didn’t he think of that?

“No,” He groans, “don’t call Mia.” Brian weakly pulls on his hair and looks at Dom then at Leon.

“Don’t call her. There’s nothing I can do, I’m not OD’ing I just have the jitters.” Not to mention lightheaded, dizzy, stomachache.

Dom looks at Leon who looks back. They knew about drug abuse, Vince had a bout of drug abuse… one of the reasons Mia was turned off. Telling Mia about Brian may only lead to disaster, but with Vince it was different, she already didn’t care for him. They all helped Vince out of his addiction, sometimes he’s ready to slip and when he is, the family is there to help but lately he’s been good. Now they had Brian to worry about, who as far as he knew never had a problem before, he needs help right away before it gets worse and out of control.

Dom walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone, he hears Leon shout and he feels the phone grab from his hands.

“No, please Dom I’m begging you. I wasn’t going to tell you until later but…” He’s breathing heavily.

Dom growls, “Spit it out.”

“I’m transferring.”

“What? I thought you weren’t a cop, you said they fired you.”

Leon shakes his head not sure what to make of anything anymore.

“They took me off the job, look… I told you how they told me about moving to a different department.” Brian sighs and sets down the phone. “I’m leaving. Tomorrow.”

“So that’s it?” Dom asks, after everything that happened?! He wants to shout.

Leon tilts his head, “Where too?”

“Florida.”

“Where in Florida?” Dom asks, of course.

“That’s… classified.” Brian mutters. “So… you don’t have to worry Mia about nothing. I’m leaving and you can pretend I was never even here.” He shrugs.

“What are you doing, what department?”

Brian sighs and feels like it isn’t much of a threat, he highly doubts Dom would do something now after his close encounter.

“I’m going undercover again… apparently I fit the bill.”

“And they are alright with hiring someone who recently blew a case, and has been shot, do they know about your drug problem?” Leon asks leaning against the wall with his hands folded.

“I don’t have a drug problem,” Brian spits out and glares at Leon,

“Oh, right cause eating all those pills in a few days sure isn’t a problem,” Dom says seriously.

Brian quickly changes the subject, “And how do you know I blew the case?”

“I told him what you told me.” Dom says watching Brian as he’s trying to gain control.

Brian scratches his arm, “Okay, fine, so Leon what’s your point? Are you saying I didn’t have any of you fooled?” He laughs, “I could be fooling you now and you wouldn’t even know.”

Calm collected Leon, who usually doesn’t attack anyone flies across the room and slams Brian into the wall. Brian lets out a sharp cry as his wound hits the wall. How many times are people going to do that?

“You think you had us fooled? Vince knew what you were, and everyone except Mia and Dom had their doubts, cause Mia and Dom are good people. But me, Vince, Letty, hell dawg even Jesse knew you were a fake! We talked almost every night about you and your sketchy motives. You remember that for the next undercover assignment!” Leon slams him in the wall again before storming out of the house.

Dom lets out a breath, “I’ve never seen him like that…” He looks over at Brian feeling a mix of feelings, from understanding Leon to feeling sorry for Brian who looks shook. “Are you okay?”

Brian winces and nods, “I am sorry Dom, this whole thing…” He slinks over to the door, “Bye.”

Dom looks down unsure of what to say, and when he looks up Brian is gone. Maybe it’s for the better.

After a few seconds he remembers why he didn’t want Brian leaving in the first place and runs out the door and finds Brian opening his car.

“Brian!”

Brian turns around and waits for Dom as he lightly jogs over to Brian.

“You’re still not fit to drive, Brian.”

“Listen, Dom, I,” He stops when the sudden noise of a motorcycle comes closer.

Dom looks at Brian and realizes how stiff he is, his hands clenched in tight fists, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Brian?”

That snaps him out it.

“Dom, let’s just pretend this never happened,”

“That makes no sense!”

“Yes it does! Everythings ruined and nothing will change that!”

“So you’re leaving? This is really it? You walk into our lives and mess up our thoughts then walk out. Are all undercovers as fucked up as you are O’conner?”

He was really trying to get Brian to fight, anything but this…

Brian frowns and looks down at his steady hands, opens his car door, and looks over at Dom, “If there’s more out there like me I think everyone is in trouble.” He says before shutting his door and driving off.

Dom folds his arms and watches as Brian leaves and as soon as Brians out of sight he smiles, “I feel like Florida.” He whistles and walks back to his house.

Xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll for reading.


End file.
